


Advice from a House-elf

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: Dragged along to a couples-only party, Hermione does not expect to enjoy herself.





	Advice from a House-elf

_For the first time in his life, Lucius found himself thinking that he should have listened to a house-elf._

"Master is home early," Dizzy said, his long nose brushing the carpet as he bowed.

"Where is Draco? I want to speak to him before his party," Lucius said, brusquely removing his cloak and gloves.

"Young Master uses the ballroom," Dizzy said, scurrying to keep up with Lucius' strides down the corridor.

"Master, spells inside!" Dizzy squeaked, placing himself between Lucius and the entrance to the ballroom.

Lucius did not even spare the house-elf a glance but pushed the door open and stepped around him. The door swung closed and Lucius was enveloped in darkness. He reached for his wand only to discover that it, along with his robes, was gone and his body was covered in something slick.

"Draco!" he roared and began feeling blindly for the exit.

Unfortunately, voices announced the arrival of Draco's guests and Lucius went quiet. He had no wish to be discovered, naked and slippery.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////////////////

"I don't like being a third wheel," Hermione muttered as Ginny and Harry dragged her with them.

"I'm not leaving you alone tonight so you're coming with us to Draco's party," Ginny replied sunnily as they walked through the gates leading to Malfoy Manor.

"The invite said 'couples only,'" Hermione tried again.

Harry squeezed Hermione's arm, "Then you don't have to worry about being hit on."

The trio removed their cloaks at the door and followed Luna and Neville down the corridor to the ballroom. Draco had hosted many parties but this was the first advertised only for couples.

When Hermione entered the room, she got some idea of why pairs were invited. Upon setting foot inside, she was swallowed by darkness, relieved of all clothing, and coated with something sticky. Judging the amused sounds around her, couples were enjoying the situation. Hermione backed away from the joy and found the way she'd come in, gone. She blindly followed the wall and smacked right into another body.

Large hands grabbed her arms, steadying her.

"So sorry," she said, feeling distinctly vulnerable without her robes and wand. Her body had come into full contact with his and he was completely aroused. Why was he holding onto her?

"How do I get out of here?" the wizard hissed.

Hermione recognized the voice, "Mr. Malfoy?"

"You are..?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione replied. The hands on her arms flexed in response and she got chills when his thumbs swept slowly back and forth over her biceps.

"How do I get out?" he asked again.

"I was looking for the door when I ran into you," Hermione replied breathily, recalling the feel of his slick skin along hers.

"Is this gathering typical of my son?"

"No," Hermione replied with a nervous laugh.

The sound of hushed moans close by cut through Hermione's laugh and she turned blindly towards the sound, inadvertently pressing herself into the wizard still holding her arms. The sensation of their bodies sliding smoothly against one another made her breath hitch and, again, she noticed Lucius' erection. Answering heat flared between her thighs.

Blame the darkness, the erotic sounds around them, or pure loneliness; Hermione felt oddly empowered. She reached up and slid her palm lingeringly down Lucius' chest.

"No one would ever know," she whispered.

She held her breath until the hands grasping her arms released her. They found her hips and drew her close. Hermione felt his breath on her cheek and looked up to press her lips to his. Lucius kissed her slowly, tasting her. His hands moved down her back to cup her bottom and she sighed against his mouth.

Something like a growl brewed in Lucius and Hermione wondered if he would regret kissing her. But the hands kneading her buttocks spoke of no uncertainty. In fact, he guided her closer, still. Hermione suddenly felt him, hard and hot, pressing between her thighs. She gasped as sharp pleasure darted through her. She wanted him inside of her.

Lucius recaptured her mouth and Hermione pulled him down, her body urging his to lie on the ground. She was straddling him when his strong hands grasped her arms, once more.

"Wait," he hissed. "Wait, wait."

It was as if icy water had been dumped over her head. Mortified, Hermione scrambled to get away from the wizard but he wouldn't let go. He sat up, keeping her beside him.

"Not here," he whispered, pressing his lips to her jaw.

"Dizzy!" he hissed sharply. "My wand."

Hermione registered that a House elf must have Apparated, Disapparated, and returned with Lucius' wand because the next thing she knew, she was Apparating with the wizard, to somewhere at least partially lit.

Being able to see had not cooled Hermione's ardor but Lucius had effectively eliminated any external blame for their mutual attraction. They were in a bedroom – in a bed. A fire crackled in the room's grate and the room was dark, otherwise. Hermione realized that Lucius was watching her and gave him a mischievous smile.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said, giving him all of her attention. She moved to straddle him, once more.

"Thank Merlin," he muttered, sitting up to reach for her. Lucius drew her down with him, kissing her. As if intended just for his, Hermione's body easily welcomed him inside. She mewed against Lucius' lips and gasped as he suddenly pushed her onto her back, still buried within her, and began riding her.

Sweet blackness claimed Hermione almost immediately and she felt the portent of another orgasm as Lucius slowed his rhythm. Gasping to catch her breath, Hermione came again, joining the wizard in attaining ecstasy. 

Hermione did not fall asleep while Lucius held her; she was too aware of the strangeness of what had just passed between them. She did not know if she should speak or ask the house-elf for her robes and wand. Hermione listened as Lucius' heartbeat slowed into slumber. She wondered if he was aware that he snored.

When Lucius awoke, he did so with annoyance. His arm was beneath something and he could not seem to free it. Peering through a haze of sleep, he discerned a woman beside him and went still. He recalled the abandon of the night before and was unsure how to proceed. The woman was newly so; she was his son's contemporary and unlikely to be interested in a continuous...arrangement. Particularly with an older wizard.

With a self-conscious sneer at his age, Lucius maneuvered his arm free and sat up.

"I'm afraid we ruined your sheets," said a soft voice.

Lucius found himself the subject of the girl's curious gaze.

"Good morning," he said, giving in to the urge to touch her again. He slid close and pulled her into his arms. Her warmth and good humor seeped into him.

"What was that concoction last night?" he asked, fingering a greasy spot on the sheets.

Hermione chortled; "Baby oil."

"Hm," Lucius replied. It had certainly made skin feel interesting.

A pink tinge coloring her cheeks, the witch separated herself from Lucius to look at him.

"I'm not certain what to do with you," she said.

A forgotten warmth slid through Lucius. He liked her frankness and embarrassment. She was positively enchanting.

"I can suggest a few things," he purred.

Her brown eyes appreciated his humor even as she was surprised by it. The pink on her cheeks deepened. Unable to resist, Lucius pulled her back into bed. She fit comfortably against him. Narcissa had not enjoyed lounging in bed. The witch snugly tucked beside him was as far from Narcissa as possible and Lucius was quite content.

Holding Hermione, Lucius idly let his mind wander and recalled the evening's ridiculous beginning: wishing he'd listened to a house-elf. Now, he was rather glad that he hadn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2014. No idea where the prompt came from (damn my obscure notes - Granger Enchanted, perhaps?) but it was 'baby oil in the dark.'


End file.
